


le sign

by kelpie_flavored



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Daydreaming, Earth C (Homestuck), Getting Together, Nonbinary Calliope, Nonbinary Roxy Lalonde, Other, Pining, but like mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelpie_flavored/pseuds/kelpie_flavored
Summary: Calliope likes to imagine a world where Roxy would actually want them sometimes.
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	le sign

**Author's Note:**

> barely proofread self indulgent roxycallie lets go

Callie sighs as they once again think about Roxy, and what a wonderful human being Roxy Lalonde truly is. With all those soft, soft features Calliope would just die to touch, die to  _ have _ . Of course, Roxy would really never want them in any way other than platonic, only really even  _ possibly _ as a moirail if Roxy ever showed any interest in them. They doubt it, though. Roxy must be quite resentful of things like quadrants, even if they do seem fine with Trolls in general. Roxy would… never.   
  
Calliope grasps at the pillows on their bed. How wonderful it would be, if their body could be as soft as this. Roxy might… no. They wouldn’t. Really, getting their own hopes up that Roxy might ever love them in a way that isn’t entirely platonic is just cruel. Roxy is oh so lovely. They have soft curves and beautiful lips that they constantly paint black. What a wonderful style. Roxy knows exactly what to do to look amazing.

If… if Roxy were to actually like them- under any circumstances whatsoever- what would they be? Well, they would have to be human, or humanlike. They decide on Callie Opheee to play the role here. Callie Opheee looks quite a bit nicer than they do. Roxy would be entranced to meet a troll before the game, if they were to meet them. Maybe Roxy would be scared, skeptical at least. But Callie would establish themself as someone who was not a threat. A limeblood who was hiding away on Earth to escape the Condesce’s wrath. Roxy would feel sympathy for all that Callie had been through. 

Their relationship would be very tentative at first. Roxy with their initial distrust of trolls, Callie with their fear of others trying to kill them for their blood. But they would grow closer over time, and they would share tender moments where they lay on the roof of Roxy’s home at night and watch the stars, and begin sharing everything. Roxy might see Callie laying on the couch as they usually do one day, and say that it looks uncomfortable, and invite them to lay in their bed. They’d go to sleep on the opposite sides of Roxy’s bed, but when they woke up they would be cuddling. Neither would mention it, but they felt that spark, that beautiful spark between them.

Then the game would happen, and Calliop- Callie Opheee would get to meet all of their friends and slowly build relationships with them. And oh, Roxy would forget they ever had a crush on Dirk, they would become enamored with Callie’s beautiful Alternian features, get to see them in action and fall in love with the version of them that was not a green-skulled monster.

And on Earth C they would both be godtiered, and Roxy would admit their feelings to Callie, and Callie would reciprocate. And they wouldn’t- oh please don’t let them cry- they wouldn’t hesitate to tell Roxy how they feel every day. Roxy would genuinely be in love.

It’s nice to humor yourself sometimes, they guess.

“Yo, Callieeee!” Roxy shouts as they shove the door open.

Oh gosh.

“Dumb of ass, you have been in here for like 3 bajillion years! It’s lunch time my dude, I’m not a mornin’ person myself but I know you are so why are you laid down like this?” They flop down beside them. “C’mon babez, you can tell me.” They make kissy noises.

“Oh, it’s just er,” Roxy crooks an eyebrow like they’ve noticed something. 

“Waiwaiwait, Clalie, Callie, Calli-o-p.” They run their finger just under Callie’s eye. Oh gosh, there is definitely shimmeriness there. “You been cryin’?” They turn towards them with a look of concern. Oh dear.

“No, no no! Don’t worry, Roxy, I’m fine. I haven’t.”

Roxy is visibly wincing. “Callie, don’t lie to me, ya know I care about you, right? You can tell me anythin’- even the goddamn dumbest shit!- an’ I promise I’ll listen and try to help or give ya a shoulder to cry on or whatever you need. Not that I think you have a dumb problem or whatevs, I’m just sayin’ you’ve helped me through some stupid fuckin’ shit bee-four and I would not judge you whatsoever if you were just cryin’ over like, some fanfic or something. I’ve done that maybe once or twice or a million times, I swear. Uh, point is, I care ‘bout you.” They cuddle in closer to Callie and kiss the swirl of their cheek.

Calliope’s eyes dart from Roxy’s to the bed sheets to the ring on their claw. “I… assure you it’s really nothing.” They know that Roxy knows they’re lying. And they know that Roxy isn’t just going to let it go this time. 

Roxy curls their fingers around Callie’s own. “Talk to me, Cals.”

Oh well, Callie! Get ready to lose your home and one of your dearest friends over something as stupid as feelings! Roxy was always going to figure it out eventually, so they may as well ‘rip off the bandaid’ as humans say.

“Roxy, am I afraid I have feelings for you. I really tried to- to get them under control, I swear to you, but I just cannot. I should not even have them. I should not even be able to have non-pitch feelings as a cherub. I am sorry.”

Roxy breathes out a small, “whoa.”

Calliope nods softly. “Sorry.”

“Callie, baby, no, you got nothin’ to be sorry for. In fact, I’m really fuckin’ happy! I didn’t think you’d ever be interested in anything that wasn’t pitchy-rom, I was willin’ to do the fighty goddamn bee-ess if it meant you wanted me, geez.”

Calliope breathes in a squeaky little breath. “You what?”

“Callie, I am like, super 100-percent into you. Like a million an’ one percent even, goddamn. Fuck.” They bite their lip for a second, then lean in and kiss Callie’s mouth where their lips would be, had they had any. Calliope desperately wishes they could kiss back to show their interest.

Calliope breathes a few wheezy breaths. “Does this mean that you would maybe want to be my partner?” Oh please, please.

“Hella fuckin’ yes! Fuck, I would marry you right fucking now if you asked me at this point! God, that’s kinda forward but I ain’t takin’ it back like, at all.” They press more little kisses across Callie’s face, no doubt leaving little black lip-shaped smudges. Gosh.

Calliope smiles and smooshes their face into the fabric of Roxy’s soft sweater, sniffling. 

“You wanna jus’ lay here an’ think on what just happened?”

“Yes.” They whisper out.

They are so, so,  _ so _ lucky that this is the reality they live in.


End file.
